


almost kiss, almost him,

by halesoul



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: Rachel finds a vynil that certainly doesn't belong to Gar. Then she sees that even Gar doesn't belong to Gar.Rachel discovers that someone (Jericho) possesed Gar.





	almost kiss, almost him,

"Jericho's property."

Those words were read perfectly on the old David Bowie vinyl.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice behind her.

Rachel slammed toward the entrance door. Behind her was Gar. Leaning on the Door Frame of his own room, his serious face without a trace of the warmth and joy that characterized him so much and that Rachel loved so much, which she would not admit aloud.

His gaze was suspicious, his face was hard as a stone and his lips, usually curled up in a smil, were in a thin line.

"What are you doing with this?" It was her response. "It's from Rose."

Gar's response was to roll his eyes.

"It's not from Rose." he replied. "It's from his brother."

"His dead brother."

The shapeshifter began to approach her, but he made no move to say anything else.

Rachel watched as the boy approached her with some suspicion. Her blue eyes never abandoning his friend, if they could still be called friends since since their fight, Gar had not made a gesture to fix things.

At the thought of loneliness, she shuddered.

From the beginning, Gar had been a supporter. A light in a dark road. But that light was fading, or at least, Gar's light seemed to fade in her path and to think about feeling so lonely again, as before her mother's death made her want to cry. Unable to avoid it, Rachel looked away from his face.

"What the fuck are you doing with this Gar?" She repeated, her hands trembling slightly with the vinyl between them. "Have you stolen it? Because that would be screwed up, Gar."

He did not answer, however, the first smile glimpsed on Gar's face and stood before her, their bodies a mere centimeters away.

Gently, he ran the tips of his fingers through her two arms until he reached the wrists and later into her hands. The vinyl fell into the small gap between their feet.

Place that his fingers touched softly, place that was affected by a tingling, powerful, fast and electric. Like a marabunta.

And suddenly, his two big, warm hands were one on each side of her face, keeping her still. His face a mere centimeters from hers.

And at that moment, Rachel's heart began to beat faster than it had ever beat, the girl wondered if Gar could hear it thanks to his abilities.

The little smile that was drawn on the tiger boy's lips confirmed it.

He began to lean slightly, until his forehead rested on hers with a sigh. Rachel watched him nervous and anxious, surprised and confused. He was simply waiting for a simple approval from her. An approval to close the gap between them. Approval she was tempted to give.

Until she saw his eyes. Brown and warm. They didn't seem different. They were still the prettiest eyes she had seen. They were not special, they were not original, they were brown and that's it. However, to Rachel they reminded her of the brown coffee she liked so much, reminded her of a sweet, warm cup of coffee in a lonely moment. However his gaze was different. Very.

His gaze was empty, he conveyed nothing at all. That adoration and that affection that normally inhabited his eyes when he looked at her was lost, namely where. It had nothing to do with that look he gave her after returning to him, after his father made her bend in the dark.

There she knew.

Without saying anything and with her heart in her throat, Rachel pulled away and left the room as the soul that the devil carries.

* * *

"Gar, it's not Gar." was the only thing she said to Dick when she found him after leaving Gar's room. After the almost kiss. Her almost first kiss. At the thought her heart sinked a little bit.

At that the former Robin turned his head suddenly to look at her with complete attention without understanding the teenager's words before his eyes.


End file.
